Baby Steps or How To Solve Hiccups Without Really
by aminiojules
Summary: Loki is in a situation that he cannot escape from when he's taking care of his daughter. Who knew baby hiccups could be so frustrating to a God of Mischief? Something fluffy... Loki/Natasha but it's mainly just Loki and his daughter. Set many years after the events in The Avengers.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Loki or Black Widow, they belong to Marvel.

_**A/N- **This is the first fanfiction I've ever written and since my native language is not English there might be quite a few mistakes so please excuse them. _

_Enjoy and Review!_

In the inmost country one would ever think of, a scream can be heard once in a while. Nobody really knows what happened except for one very frustrated god of mischief. Loki sits in a chair with a baby girl of about 1 year and a half. His eyes have purple circles beneath them indicating the lack of sleep he's been getting. He hasn't looked as bad as when he fell from the Bifrost into Midgard. Now with the little creature in his arms sleeping contently, he remembers how it all happened.

* * *

Loki was reading in his library about dark magics and basically whatever he already knew. He was only in there to avoid Natasha and the baby, Anya. He should feel guilty for hiding from his family but he knew that when and if Natasha found him he would need to take care of Anya and honestly, he didn't feel like taking care of a bumbling little girl. He closed his eyes when he heard footsteps coming his way. _I spoke too early. _  
The steps came closer to him until he felt a hand in his shoulder, a hand he recognizes immediately.

"Loki" Natasha says to him and he opens his eyes once again and looks up to her with an innocent face.

"Yes?" he says. Natasha is not going to believe him, she's been too used to his trickery and his games.

"Oh don't give me that look. You know it's your time to take care of Anya" she said while putting the little girl in his lap.

Anya had the sharp facial structure of her parents and those fiery and mischievous green eyes that recalled one god of mischief, her short red hair was growing from her head and she smiled quite a lot whenever she saw her dad.

When Anya was put in Loki's lap he held her from her little arms as if trying to keep her away from his face. He knew that if he held her a bit closer she would pull from his hair and begin scratching his nose. This was one of the things why he hated babies. Looking again at his daughter he sighed and agreed to take care of the girl.

"Where are you going this time?" he asked Natasha.

" Somewhere in Estonia" she said cooly.

Both knew the dangers she had in this little "missions" but they didn't worry at all. Natasha had separated herself from SHIELD and that made her immediately enemy of the state but they were safe of any dangers in their remote house. They both managed to stay out of SHIELD's radar for a while for Anya's sake but Natasha needed to clear some debts off.

She smirked to him and started to walk off but then Loki held her wrists to stop her. Natasha's back was facing his and they couldn't see each other's faces.

"Come back soon" Loki said with a blank face and Natasha still didn't turn to see him.

"I will" she said also and smirked again.

"Safe" he continued.

Natasha didn't said anything back to him and just left him alone with the baby girl in his lap.

* * *

Loki was sitting in his bed with his legs crossed and Anya right in front of him. He stared at her as she was just smiling at him. He frowned when Anya started to crawl to him and he moved away from her until he touched the bed's headboard. She took a chance and jumped in his lap. She began to climb him to get to his shoulder-length hair and pulled from it causing Loki to hiss. He took her hands and frowned to her as she kept laughing.

"No Anya" he said quite loud and made Anya back away a bit and stopped laughing.

She was scared by how loud and angry her father sounded and was about to cry, but then she began to have hiccups out of nowhere. It seemed like it was never-ending and Loki was frantic and didn't know what to do. She kept having hiccups and he stood up to his personal library to search for an answer for the infernal sounds his daughter was doing and why it didn't seem to stop.

The first few books he read didn't mentioned anything about hiccups and Loki was starting to get frustrated with the sounds Anya was making. Maybe he was reading the wrong books? Certainly his magic books didn't mentioned anything on hiccups.

"Darn mortal diseases" he said while he tried a spell on Anya that would stop the hiccups but didn't work.

A few hours later Anya continued having hiccups and the sounds from her started to be torture to Loki's ears. He had no experience with babies and he was pretty sure no Aesir ever had the hiccups. He gave up on the books and grabbed his daughter to go outside.

Kara, a near neighbor, was happily irrigating her front yard and was humming what could only be one of those silly, happy songs she likes to sing. Loki didn't like her constant joy of everything, he thought she was a detestable person but a very intelligent one. He walked to Kara's yard with Anya in his arms and tried to be as much polite as he could.

"Good morning" he said with a very fake smile that almost scared Kara.

"Good morning neighbor" she said nervously. She noticed how the baby was having non-stop hiccups so she came closer to him. "Looks like your girl has hiccups."

Loki tried not to roll his eyes. "Yes, it seems so and it's an infernal sound. I don't know how to stop it" he said a little frustrated by the sound.

"Well you know, there's several things you can try. Like trying to held her breath for a couple of minutes" she trailed off and immediately Loki frowned at her.

"Why would I like to do that to my daughter?" he said now angry. "That is stupid beyond reason" he shouted at the woman.

Anya got scared of him and began to sob between hiccups. Loki groaned and calmed her. He might not be a loving father but he wasn't going to let his daughter cry for something that he was guilty of.

"Or you can scare her off" Kara then said.

"Scare?" Loki asked.

"Yes, apparently that's good" she said now less nervous than before.

Loki just smirked and went back into his house without saying anything more.

Anya sat in the cradle placed in their living room. She was playing with her baby rattle happily while still having hiccups. Loki was nowhere seen and she didn't mind anything at all.

In the kitchen Loki stood with a book in his hands ready to make the spell. At first when he thought of a spell that would work he couldn't find it in any of his books. He was desperate to solve her daughter's hiccup and went through all the books for hours until he found the spell he would use.

Somewhere inside him knew he really shouldn't do this but for the most part he only wanted the incessant hiccups to end, so he went through with the plan.

Saying a spell in an ancient and unknown idiom, he transformed himself into a large snake with green eyes. He crawled up to Anya's cradle and hissed to get her attention. Anya didn't seem to pay any attention so he tried to show himself in front of her. When finally Anya saw the snake in front of her she got mildly scared but then she threw the rattle at him as if defending herself. Loki entered the cradle but Anya wasn't scared at all and she hit him with her baby rattle. He kept doing everything to scare her but she kept hitting him.

Suddenly Loki transformed again into himself and Anya hit him again without noticing it was her father who was with her inside the cradle. Loki sighed but then noticed Anya stopped having her hiccups.

"Hey!" he said and his face lit up in excitement but later straightened back to his old self. Anya giggled at her father's excitement and crawled to his arms. This time Loki held her quietly and they stayed together for a while in that position until he saw he was in Anya's cradle and looked ridiculous. He transported them into a chair in the living room and she put her hands on his face. Loki didn't bother to move away and relaxed completely. He accommodated Anya so she could sleep in his lap and in a couple of minutes she fell asleep. Later he joined her into sleep.

* * *

He woke up when he sensed a hand in his shoulder, the same hand that he felt some days ago. He smiled and opened his eyes to turn to Natasha.

"Hey" she said quietly so she wouldn't wake their daughter up. "How did Anya behaved?" she asked.

"Let's just say I didn't had a moment of silence" he smirked and looked down at his daughter.

That day he saw just how brave his daughter could be. She was going to become into a great warrior, just like her mother.


End file.
